Journal of an Oto Resident
by MYZ-chan
Summary: -KidoumaruTayuya- Tayuya hates writing in a journal. Unfortunately, she doesn't really have a choice in the matter. AU. -on temporary hiatus-


I came up with this one when my mom said she wanted a realistic story at hand. There will be at least 2-3 entries in one chapter, depending on the length. There is a touch of the supernatural in here and KidouTay in here as well, with friendship, drama, angst, and the view from an Oto high freshman! …or should I say woman? On with Tayuya's story!

* * *

Dear Journal or Diary or whatever the heck we're supposed to call this,

This is absolutely ridiculous. I don't _care_ that Yakushi-sensei is out of his mind, I'm going to strangle him till his face turns purple, and probably even then he'll be smiling that stupid fake smile he puts on his face all the time even outside of class. I honestly hate him. Really, what the fuck was he thinking for making us write in a journal or diary or whatever the hell it is?

And one page for every entry? Are you out of your mind? Who the hell has that much to write about their lives? Maybe self absorbed assholes do, but I'm not one of them. Definitely not.

So Yakushi-sensei, you want us to write our first entry about ourselves? I really don't care, but let's see…

I'm fifteen years old, live two blocks down from Oto High, and have a lazy bum father that barely does anything but sleep, drink, and watch TV. My mom left years ago, so why does it fucking matter if I talk about her? It doesn't matter if I don't remember her at all.

I hang out with the Siamese fags (Sakon and Ukon, but you already knew that), the fat ass (Again, you know who this is), and the emotionless bastard Kimimaro. Yeah, I'm one of the bad guys. Get used to it, _sensei_.

I play the flute that I bought at the local, beaten up music store across from the school, and I don't like _you_.

That's it about me. And don't ask me to write more about me jackass, 'cause I don't want to.

And about something recent, right? Fuck, let's see what's going on in life.

The new kid in class is odd. He always has a hood up and he never says anything-Kidoumaru, I think he's called. Whenever someone tries to talk to him, he just ignores them and stares into space. I'm fucking surprised he didn't start drooling in class. I would've done it if I didn't want the teacher catching me drooling. Jeez.

Anyway, if he was a bit more social, he could be a lot more popular with everyone. Right now, everyone just thinks that he's fucking weird and edges away from him every time he sits somewhere, even if he's two meters away from them. It's fucking stupid.

I have no more to say now. I'm going to work. _Frenchy Fries_ is not the best place to earn your money or eat. I swear I saw some mold on one of the burgers…

-Tayuya

* * *

Dear whatever-it-is,

I had a freaky dream last night, and it involved Kidoumaru in it.

Kidoumaru was standing in the middle of a lake (on top of the water, but how is that fucking possible?) coated with a layer of golden stuff (I think it was armor, though I couldn't tell), and staring at the forest in front. He had a weird looking knife in his hand, and it was actually dripping blood into the water. And then I saw someone walking towards him from the forest, and when I tried to see their face, I woke up.

Could that be one of those shitty premonitions you hear about in stories? Not that I believe that crap.

But I still freaked out and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. So when I got to school, I couldn't concentrate and almost fell asleep during your lecture on the 1930's (sorry to disappoint you, you fucker). Something about World War Two.

But what I noticed during your lecture was that Zaku was there, and he almost never shows up. He usually ditches most of the time, and sits outside eating onigiri and playing his guitar (I think it's electric, but how can he play it if he's sitting on the edge of the wall next to the window?). I think he listens while he's outside, because he always gets good grades on the tests and homework assignments he picks up after class is over, but I think he forgot we were having the lecture today and came because he was bored. It's too bad that Zaku couldn't be part of the ninety-five percent of the class that ditched that day.

Kidoumaru just doodled in his notebook the entire time. I saw a bit of what he was drawing-it wasn't bad. He drew a lot of stuff, like a weird looking eye I think he borrowed from _Harry Potter and the Deadly Hollows_ (Yes, I read Yakushi-sensei. I'm not a dumb ass, you know), a dragon with flames spurting from its nose, and a bunch of other drawings. I think I saw a kimono in there too, along with a bunch of spider drawings. I think the guy is really fucking obsessed with spiders, 'cause every time I see him in the hallway, he stares a spider for a whole minute and then comes with the class.

And Yakushi-sensei, if you're reading this, did you have to fucking put this shit on the test? God, I pity the bastards that didn't show up.

That's all I have to say now. Once again to moldy _Frenchy Fries_ restaurant.

-Tayuya

* * *

Dear Thing,

Another strange dream. This time, Sakon and Ukon were in it. Both were standing in the middle of a fort, and both were covered in blood. And worse, they were grinning at the dead bodies all piled up everywhere. And they were talking to a person in the shadows. I only caught that the person had pinkish-red hair like mine before I woke up and hurled in the toilet.

Of course, Dad still made me go to school even though I was still green in the face. Fucking bastard.

Anyways, I think the reason I had that shitty dream was that I actually _ate Frenchy Fries_food. I must be going insane. That place sucks, but it won't close down because it's the only fast food place in town.

Damn.

I don't hate my life, but it's coming pretty damn close to becoming that.

I have nothing else to say. Deal with it Yakushi-sensei.

-Tayuya


End file.
